Blue
Blue is a character and a secondary antagonist in the Corruption Chaos universe. Temp Canon-Blancland Blue was a Mortal that Basaran had claimed as his own and turned into one of his minions. When Temp and his armies defeated the Spydling King in his fortress in Blancland, Basaran had sent Blue after them to make sure that they never get to him. Unfortunately, Blue was rather easily defeated by Temp's demon army and Basaran was to be next. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad Over the course of the events of the 3rd Grand Magic Olympiad, Blue-still under the control of Basaran-was masqueradring as a Water Mage known as Hydross with the aid of Ultima, to whom he had promised a win for the Light Mages. He managed to fight his way to the last round of the Olympiad under this illusion and planned to get revenge on Temp for defeating him in the Spydling invasion, however, his luck ran out as one of the other competing mages cast a very powerful dispelling Magic which also destroyed his disguise. Seeing this, Temp stopped the round and, with the help of his two Lieutenants present, engaged Blue in a duel. Blue was ultimately defeated, but before he died and before Temp could claim his Soul, Blue used it to summon forth his master, Basaran. Appearance Blue, despite his name has nothing much Blue about him. He is a typical young man with blond hair and brown eyes. His hair is relatively long but it tends to grow up rather than down. He wears silver armour with his scabbard around his shoulders his shield depicts a five-headed dragon getting slain and his sword is inscribed with dragon slaying runes. Personality Blue is very cunning and manipulative, willing to go to any means to help his master Basaran; which sometimes annoys his master more than he would like. He is still very bitter about being taken from his home, but he believes it is for a good cause, so does not bring it up. Abilities Q: Crippling Throw. Throws one unit into an enemy dealing damage to the attacked unit, and the thrown one if it is also an enemy, based on the thrown unit’s max hp. W: Life Slash. Blue sacrifices a small percentage of his life energies to his blade, increasing his next attack’s damage by a percentage of that health E: Pentagram. Blue casts a pentagram around an enemy unit, slowing them and dealing damage over time. If they die while under this effect, Blue gains a small percentage of health back. D: Osmose. Siphons away an enemy unit’s mana, changing it into life for Blue. R: Basaran’s Wrath. Blue summons Basaran’s heads to seek out players and attack them. The Fire Head seeks out the player with the lowest current health, giving them a large dot. The Ice Head seeks out the player with the highest movespeed, slowing them a lot. The Lightning Head seeks out the player with the most amount of players near them, doing chain lightning on its attacks. The Light Head seeks out the player with the highest armour, and does pure damage on its attacks and finally the Dark Head seeks out the player with the highest current health, granting Blue lifesteal off its attacks. Category:Temp